


Trust isn't to be born with, but built daily.

by frozenkingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, D/s relationship, I'm just bery kinky and happy about this, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Threesome, Voyeurism, and I think I tagged them all, i think, idek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Draco è delizioso spingere i limiti del figlio sempre più in là, ogni giorno un poco in più. E al ragazzo piace gettarsi nell'ignoto, in un buio all'interno del quale gli occhi del padre sono la sua sola fonte di certezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust isn't to be born with, but built daily.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autore parte prima: Whoa, ci ho dato dentro parecchio *osserva avvisi leggermente preoccupato* Anyway, visto e considerato che sono una brutta persona, non posso far a meno di piazzare Scorpius nelle peggio situazioni possibili, godendone come non mai.
> 
> Note dell'autore parte seconda: Questa PWP è palesemente ispirata ad una delle prime scene del romanzo "Histoire d'O", che stavo leggendo nel periodo in cui ho scritto la fic. Inutile dire quanto mi abbia ispirato~

_**TRUST ISN'T TO BE BORN WITH, BUT BUILT DAILY.** _

Quando il padre lo chiama, quella sera, Scorpius è pronto da tempo. La sua preparazione è iniziata dopo un pranzo abbondante, ed è durata relativamente poco.  
Quando il padre lo chiama, Scorpius trema ma non dice una parola. Lo segue diligente, i tacchi che picchiettano sulla pavimentazione in pietra del Manor, ed una volta davanti al camino Draco gli circonda le spalle con un mantello, che lo copre completamente. Non sa dove siano diretti, ed il padre si premura di far rimanere la loro destinazione ignota ponendogli sugli occhi una benda, legata dietro la sua testa al di sotto della coda alta, ed alle orecchie dei tappi.  
Il fuoco lo circonda, ed una volta arrivati il padre lo conduce in quello che sembra un lungo corridoio, lo fa svoltare un paio di volte, forse di più, e quando si fermano Scorpius ha le vertigini. Gli vengono tolti i tappi, ed il ragazzo sente subito il rumore sordo degli spazi vuoti. Attendono qualche istante, ed una porta si apre.  
« Signor M. da questa parte, prego. »  
La voce appartiene ad un ragazzo piuttosto giovane, e Scorpius viene fatto camminare ancora, fino ad un'altra porta che viene chiusa alle sue spalle con un suono metallico.  
« Signor M. i Signori con i quali si è messo in contatto tramite la nostra Casa stanno per arrivare, e ciò che ci avete richiesto si trova in quella borsa. Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, non esitate a chiamarmi tramite quel telefono. Il mio nome è Pierre. Con permesso. »  
Scorpius ode dei passi ed una porta aprirsi, poi richiudersi. Draco gli accarezza le spalle, liberandolo dal mantello ed esponendolo. Ha scelto personalmente i vestiti per il figlio: stivali con tacco a spillo, alti fino a sopra il ginocchio; tanga in pizzo a coprire appena il suo membro in castità; uno stringivita nero, ricamato, con intrecci di fili d'oro; piercing pendenti ai capezzoli, che toccano la sua pelle con un dolce tintinnio; uno spesso collare adornato da un anello di metallo e bracciali in cuoio della stessa fattura, anch'essi forniti di anello metallico.  
Non gli viene tolta la benda, neanche mentre il padre si allontana, e Scorpius trema ancora.  
« Come hai sentito, avremo ospiti. Sono cinque uomini, che dovrai servire come se si trattasse di me. Sono tutti a conoscenza della tua parola di sicurezza. La ricordi? »  
« Sì, Padre, la ricordo. » risponde, la voce appena gracchiante.  
« Ripetimela. »  
« _Madre_. »  
« Bravo. Ed il tuo gesto di sicurezza? »  
Scorpius alza la mano sinistra davanti a sè, l'indice ed il medio tesi a formare una "v".  
« Ottimo. Vieni, manca solo una cosa. »  
Incapace di vedere, Scorpius tende una mano alla cieca, incontrando dopo qualche tentativo quella paterna. Draco lo fa piegare sul tavolo, aprendogli le gambe con un gesto della mano.  
« Apriti per me, Hyperion. » gli ordina, e Scorpius muove immediatamente le mani ad allargarsi le natiche, i piercing che sfregano appena contro il legno del tavolo. Percepisce qualcosa adagiarsi sulla sua apertura e dischiude le labbra, spalancandosi di più. Questo qualcosa lo allarga, continuando ad espandersi fino a quando non diminuisce sensibilmente di diametro bloccandosi al suo interno, e capisce: un dilatatore.  
« Ottimo. Ora inginocchiati accanto al fuoco. I nostri ospiti stanno per arrivare... » è l'ordine di Draco, che lo accompagna e lo aiuta a mettersi in posizione.  
Quando la porta si apre, Scorpius drizza la schiena, tremando.  
Rumori di passi si sovrappongono in un susseguirsi veloce, ed un paio di sospiri di apprezzamento vengono diretti verso di lui.  
Gli uomini si presentano, tutti con solo una lettera, e si rifetiscono a Draco come "Signor M". Scorpius non riesce a ricordarsi le iniziali di tutti, ma sono voci molto diverse le une dalle altre. Sembrano uomini comunque maturi, sicuramente deliziati dall'avere la possibilità di assaporare una prelibatezza come Scorpius, il quale sente i muscoli tremare per l'anticipazione.  
Nonostante questo, tutti iniziano a parlare fra di loro come se il ragazzo non fosse neanche nella stanza, discutendo di finanza, economia, politica, moda...  
I minuti passano, e Scorpius si ritrova a chiedersi se davvero non sia stato portato lì solo come abbellimento per la stanza, quando uno degli uomini -che dalla voce pare essere il più giovane- porta l'attenzione di tutti su di lui.  
« Parlando di rare bellezze, Signor M, la sua sottomessa è di uno splendore unico. I miei complimenti. »  
Scorpius drizza la schiena, mentre sente il padre ridere piano.  
« La ringrazio, Signor R, ma vede... non è una sottomessa. Hyperion, alzati e mostrati ai Signori. »  
L'ordine di Draco lo fa fremere, ed è con movimenti morbidi che il ragazzo si alza abbassandosi l'intimo, e mostrando il proprio membro chiuso nella castità.  
Un momento di silenzio segue il suo gesto, del quale Scorpius non può vedere le reazioni a causa della benda, e sussulta appena quando sente una mano toccargli il braccio.  
Mano che scopre essere del padre.  
« Hyperion è un ottimo sottomesso, l'ho addestrato duramente prima di portarlo qui. Eccelle con la bocca... » le dita dell'uomo gli alzano il mento, mentre il ragazzo dischiude le labbra per riflesso, la salivazione azzerrata, « ... ma anche il suo canale è un eccellente strumento di piacere. A questo proposito, vorrei mostrarvi come è già stato preparato per facilitare la penetrazione. Hyperion, mostrati ai Signori. »  
Le mani del padre lasciano il suo collo mentre lo aiutano a voltarsi - l'intimo tirato giù fin quasi alle ginocchia - aprire le gambe e separarsi appena le natiche, mostrando il dilatatore.  
Si sente gli occhi degli uomini addosso, li sente mangiarselo vivo, e questo gli induce brividi di anticipazione lungo la schiena.  
« Tutto questo è impressionante, Signor M, ma vorrei testare le doti orali di questo ragazzo. » una voce si intromette nel silenzio, un tono saccente e carico di dubbio, e Draco spezza totalmente il contatto con il figlio, che si morde il labbro.  
« Certamente. Vuole che gli tolga la benda, Signor W? » domanda l'uomo, ma non vi è alcuna risposta vocale.  
D'improvviso, la benda gli viene tolta dagli occhi e Scorpius è costretto a sbattere le palpebre per la luce che gli colpisce le iridi. Draco gli sposta i lunghi capelli, raccolti in una coda alta, dalla spalla per farli ricadere sulla sua schiena. La stanza nella quale si trova è molto simile alla sala di lettura al Manor, ma molto più piccola. Accanto al camino sono posti una serie di ripiani, incassati nel muro, stracolmi di libri.  
Quando si volta, scorge il resto della stanza alle spalle degli uomini, adornata da divanetti, poltrone, un tavolo - quello sul quale è stato piegato poco prima - ed una catena che pende dal soffitto. Non ha tempo di domandarsi a cosa possa servire che uno degli uomini muove la mano, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi, e Scorpius ha modo di notare che ognuno di loro porta una maschera in viso.  
« Vieni, ragazzo. Inginocchiati fra le mie gambe. »  
Si volta velocemente verso il padre, anche lui dotato di una maschera a nascondergli l'identità, e lo vede annuire.  
Camminare verso quell'uomo, inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi, e posare le mani al suo inguine per slacciargli i pantaloni è la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto. Ma lo fa, comunque, perché ha notato l'orgoglio brillare negli occhi del padre. Lo fa perché Draco vuole che lo faccia.  
L'uomo davanti a lui non si muove di un millimetro. Non lo incoraggia, non gli passa la mano fra i capelli per stringerli fra le dita. A malapena lo guarda. Con la coda dell'occhio vede uno degli uomini sorseggiare un caffè, ed improvvisamente capisce la situazione.  
E' uno schiavo.  
Le dita si adoperano per liberare il suo membro dal tessuto dell'intimo, e Scorpius registra che sembra appena piú largo rispetto a quello del padre, ma un poco più corto. Inspira ripensando alle parole del padre - "Sono cinque uomini, che dovrai servire come se si trattasse di me" - e si abbassa per baciare tutta la lunghezza del suo membro, dalla base alla punta, adoperandosi per farlo indurire. Non ci vuole molto, e dopo qualche momento ha sotto alle labbra una vera e propria erezione. Come aveva intuito, è più largo del padre, ed appena piú corto.  
Dischiude la bocca, accogliendolo nella propria gola, ed inizia subito a muovere la testa, prendendo ad ogni affondo un po' di più di quella carne pulsante e dal sapore troppo forte per il suo palato. Ma ignora i propri gusti personali, continuando a succhiarlo ogni volta fino alla base, tirandosi indietro per poi affondare nuovamente.  
I gemiti dell'uomo sono rochi, rarefatti, appena udibili, ma ci sono, ed aiutano Scorpius a capire come muoversi e quando farlo.  
Il tempo sembra non passare più, e gli pare siano trascorse ore quando l'uomo lo ferma, il membro completamente in gola, facendolo indietreggiare fino ad abbandonare la presa sulla sua erezione pulsante.  
« Apri la bocca. Lingua in fuori. » gli intima, ansimando, ed il ragazzo fa come gli è stato detto, le mani dietro alla schiena.  
All'uomo serve masturbarsi solo per qualche secondo prima di riversarsi sul suo viso e sulla sua lingua, il sapore che lo investe.  
« Pulisciti. Lecca ogni goccia. » è l'ordine successivo, al quale Scorpius adempie con letizia. Si porta le mani al viso, raccogliendo ogni traccia di sperma e portandosela alla lingua, gustando il suo seme. Non gli serve molto, e mentre si pulisce la voce del padre si diffonde nella stanza.  
« Come ho detto, Signor W, Hyperion è squisito, con la lingua. »  
« Sì, lo è. I miei complimenti, Signor M. »  
« La ringrazio. »  
Scorpius rimane in ginocchio anche quando ha terminato di pulirsi, fino a quando il padre non lo richiama a sè per passargli un panno inumidito sul volto, stando ben attento a non disfargli il trucco, che poi gli ordina di andarsi a sistrmare. Gli indica una trousse munita di specchietto, e mentre Scorpius si rimette il rossetto, sente un uomo parlare con il padre.  
« Ha la pelle molto candida... »  
« Ed anche estremamente sensibile, Signor Q. »  
« Sensibile? »  
« Oh, sì. Si arrossa con estrema facilità, ed i suoi gemiti sono musica. »  
Scorpius trema mentre ripone il rossetto, guardandosi allo specchio nella ricerca di imperfezioni. Sa esattamente cosa sta per accadere, ed il suo membro preme contro la castità all'idea.  
« Signor M, lei crede che io possa-- ? »  
« Frustarlo? Ma certamente, Signor Q, certamente! »  
Il ragazzo ha un fremito mentre gli viene detto di alzarsi, le mani del padre che lo accompagnano verso la catena, pendente dal soffitto, posta esattamente al centro della stanza. Mentre Draco gli alza le mani, agganciando la catena agli anelli sulle polsiere, Scorpius osserva l'uomo, il Signor Q, aprire un contenitore rigido ed accarezzare gli oggetti all'interno - mentre gli altri spostano le poltrone e prendono posto - per poi scegliere un frustino da cavallerizzo.  
Scorpius, le braccia verso l'alto e la schiena tesa, guarda il padre alla ricerca di approvazione, e scorge Draco sorridergli oltre la maschera.  
Sorride a sua volta.  
« Non ti trattenere, ragazzo. Scommetto che hai una voce splendida... » sente mormorare l'uomo, che gli cammina intorno, per poi fermarsi dietro di lui e dargli un primo colpo sulla natica, facendolo sussultare, portandolo in punta di piedi, le labbra che si schiudono in un veloce e sommesso gemito.  
« Non era abbastanza forte, vero? Proviamo di nuovo... » lo sente mormorare, per poi ricevere un ulteriore colpo sull'altra natica, più forte, accompagnato da un gemito questa volta più alto.  
« Molto meglio. » sussurra l'uomo dietro di lui, prima di iniziare a colpirlo su natiche, fianchi e cosce senza più fermarsi. Ogni colpo gli brucia la pelle, inviandogli brividi di dolore lungo la spina dorsale, esplodendo nella sua gola in gemiti soffocati e sofferti. Dopo la prima decina di colpi, Scorpius perde il conto. Sente solo il dolore e la pungente sensazione del frustino che gli colpisce la pelle, ancora ed ancora ed ancora, facendolo tremare. Quando i suoi gemiti vengono spezzati da un singhiozzo, i colpi smettono. Sente delle mani alzargli il viso, e riconosce gli occhi del padre.  
« Stai bene? »  
Annuisce.  
« Possiamo continuare? »  
Annuisce, ancora, ricercando nei suoi occhi l'orgoglio. E lo trova. Non gli serve altro.  
Suo padre lo oltrepassa, andando dal Signor Q - "Sta bene? Posso continuare?", "Sì, certamente" - per poi accarezzare la sua pelle lesa, scavandogli nuovi gemiti dalla gola.  
Un momento di pausa, durante il quale il padre si risiede sulla poltona davanti al ragazzo, e Scorpius nota uno degli uomini masturbarsi con lentezza. Il Signor Q lo distoglie da quella visione riprendendo a frustarlo, questa volta ignorando i suoi singhiozzi. Scorpius è in balia del dolore e delle sensazioni che gli stanno venendo strappate dalla pelle, e non realizza immediatamente di avere le mani libere dalla catena, sino a quando il Signor Q non gli afferra i polsi con una mano mentre con l'altra lo libera dal giocattolo al suo interno, strappandogli un gemito dalla carne.  
L'uomo che prima si stava masturbando si alza, portandosi davanti a lui e spingendogli il membro contro la guancia.  
« Apri la bocca, principessa. » gli ordina, e Scorpius esegue, spalancando le labbra più per la sensazione dell'erezione del Signor Q che lo penetra con facilità, afferrandogli un fianco e spingendosi dentro di lui.  
La mente di Scorpius si distacca, perso nel piacere e nella consapevolezza di essere niente più che un mezzo per il piacere per quel gruppo di uomini sconosciuti.  
Si sente riempito ed usato, entrambi gli uomini che si spingono dentro di lui con decisione ed un pizzico di bisogno.  
« Guardami, principessa. » geme l'uomo che gli sta scopando le labbra, e Scorpius lo fa. Alza gli occhi e lo sente muoversi più forte. Deve piacergli molto il suo viso rigato dalle lacrime...  
Non sa quanto duri quella piccola tortura, ma il Signor Q è il primo a venire, riversandosi dentro di lui con un grugnito basso, e si premura di tenerlo in posizione anche dopo essere uscito da lui.  
« Le piace molto vedere il dolore, Signor Y. » commenta il Signor Q, e non è una domanda. Scorpius mantiene lo sguardo sull'uomo davanti a lui, gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime, e geme quando il Signor Q lo colpisce a palmo aperto sulle natiche.  
« Lei mi conosce fin troppo bene, Signor Q, fin troppo bene... » sussurra l'uomo in risposta, per poi riversarsi nella sua gola con un ultimo, lungo affondo.  
Il ragazzo ingoia tutto, per poi essere aiutato ad inginocchiarsi a terra, in posizione di attesa.  
Scorpius ansima, tremate, tirando su con il naso ed attendendo lo svolgersi degli eventi.  
Draco è il primo ad alzarsi, prendendo nuovamente il panno umido e passandoglielo sulla pelle, rinfrescandolo. Scorpius non lo guarda, timoroso di cedere, e si lascia asciugare le lacrime.  
« Vorresti rifarti il trucco per me, Hyperion? » gli domanda, con voce dolce, ed il ragazzo annuisce, vedendolo alzarsi con la coda dell'occhio, portandogli i trucchi. Le mani di Scorpius tremano appena, mentre si sistema, stendendo con cura l'ombretto sulle palpebre.  
Quando finisce lo guarda alzarsi, posando la trousse sul tavolo, e sedersi su una poltroncina. Dopodichè, i restanti uomini - tra cui il Signor R - si avvicinando e si slacciano i pantaloni. Lo spostano come una bambola, mettendolo a cavalcioni dell'unico del quale ancora non sa il nome, percependo la sua erezione scivolargli dentro e strappargli altri gemiti. I suoi occhi sono fissi su Draco, lo guarda e cerca di fargli capire quanto tutto quello fosse _per lui_ , quanto stesse permettendo a quegli uomini di usarlo solo per lui. Gli occhi di Draco brillano, e Scorpius sente le lacrime salirgli agli occhi.  
Si muove sul membro dell'uomo, sentendolo colpirgli la prostata, ed il proprio spinge contro la castità, il liquido pre-orgasmico che scivola dall'apertura lungo la plastica. Quando vede il Signor R avvicinarsi, ha appena il tempo di chiedersi cosa voglia fare di lui, mentre lo vede inginocchiarsi e prendergli il collo con una mano, prima di sentre il suo glande spingersi contro la propria apertura, già riempita e dilatata. Spalanca gli occhi, terrorizzato, e la paura gli fa stringere i muscoli attorno al membro che lo sta possedendo.  
« Shh... Calmati. » mormora il Signor R, lasciando andare la presa sul suo collo ed accarezzandogli la guancia, « Rilassati, okay? » continua, ma Scorpius fatica a seguire il suo consiglio, e le sue labbra si aprono e si chiudono ripetutamente, come se volesse dire qualcosa.  
Draco si alza, avvicinandosi al ragazzo e passandogli una mano fra i capelli.  
« Vuoi fare una pausa, Hyperion? Hai paura? »  
Scorpius prende un profondo respiro, annuendo.  
« Ho paura. M-Ma posso farcela. » mormora, deciso, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
Draco lo osserva a lungo, per poi sorridere.  
L'uomo si allontana, ritornando a sedersi, facendo segno ai due Signori di proseguire, ed il Signor R ritorna davanti al ragazzo, muovendosi più lentamente.  
« Respira profondamente. » lo istruisce, e Scorpius necessita di qualche istante per seguire le sue parole, respirando profondamente ed aggrappandosi alle sue spalle alla ricerca di stabilità e di equilibrio, ed apre le gambe, la mano dell'uomo sotto di lui che gli accarezza dolcemente il fianco.  
Si sente coccolato, le labbra dell'uomo sulla sua spalla, e si rilassa.  
Il Signor R posa il proprio glande alla sua apertura, spingendo un poco, e Scorpius spalanca gli occhi, tremando un poco ed espirando mentre sente il membro dell'uomo entrargli maggiormente dentro, un poco per volta, e getta la testa all'indietro con un gemito dal fondo della gola.  
I movimenti iniziano a farsi un poco più veloci, la mente ed il corpo di Scorpius pervasi dalla frustrazione e dal desiderio di servire.  
Quell'amplesso dura leggermente di più, è più lento, ma quando l'uomo sotto di sè raggiunge l'orgasmo, si toglie dal suo canale con un grugnito, facendo tremare il ragazzo e permettendo al Signor R di spingersi con più decisione dentro di lui, rincorrendo il proprio piacere, riempiendolo e stringendolo a sè.  
Scorpius comprende molto poco di quello che accade dopo.  
Gli viene legata la benda attorno agli occhi e viene posato sul divanetto, mentre gli uomini parlano e si complimentano con Draco per la perfezione del suo sottomesso. Ci sono delle parole che non comprende, ma non gli importa. Vuole solo il padre, vuole solo abbracciarlo e sentire le sue, di impressioni.  
Percepisce un braccio stringersi attorno alle sue spalle, « Alzati, Hyperion, torniamo a casa. », e ripercorre -al contrario- la strada fatta in precedenza, dopo essersi rivestito e coperto col mantello, aggrappandosi al padre con bisogno, camminando con passo incerto.  
La benda gli viene tolta solo quando si trovano nel salotto del Manor, e Scorpius si scioglie in lacrime.  
« Grazie, Padre, grazie... Grazie... »  
« Piccolo, calmati. Sei stato bravissimo. Ora ti faccio un bel bagno caldo, e poi faremo l'amore. Mi hai reso orgoglioso, piccolo mio. »  
Scorpius smette di pensare. Ha reso il padre orgoglioso, e questo conta molto di più della sensazione dell'orgasmo che gli scava la pelle mentre geme sotto le spinte di Draco.  
Lo ha reso orgoglioso, e tanto gli basta.

_**FINE**_.

**Author's Note:**

> ... oh dei, non ci credo che ho davvero postato questa fic. Aiuto. L'ansia.


End file.
